


One Good Thing

by Misshood



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, NO CAPES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshood/pseuds/Misshood
Summary: After a lot of bad dates, Jason finally finds something good. Tim is perfect for him. The only issue is that he happens to be Jason's awful roommates brother.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	One Good Thing

Jason was still expecting something to go wrong. His third date with Tim was nearing an end and everything so far had been perfect. Tim was great and smart and really fucking hot, but things always go bad for Jason. Sooner or later this all is going to turn to shit and part of him just wants to get it over with, because every second he is with this boy he falls a little bit harder. He should just end it.

But he doesn't. When they are outside the restaurant, Tim pulls him into a kiss and it's the best kiss of Jason's life.

“My roommate isn’t home,” Jason whispers into Tim’s neck. He hopes that the kiss was as good for him as it was for Jason. That Tim wants this to continue as well.

Tim looks up at him with those big blue eyes, bites his lip and nods.

That look goes straight to Jason’s dick and he counts the steps that it takes to get back to his apartment.

A few blocks later and it’s really fucking hard to open the door while Tim’s hands are roaming around his torso. When the man rakes his nails through Jason’s happy trail he drops the keys and lets Tim slam him against the door for another kiss.

He’s probably about a head taller than Tim, but that doesn’t seem to stop the younger man. He seems just about ready to climb Jason, so Jason picks him up, hands on his ass, and Tim immediately wraps his legs around his waist.

Jason can feel Tim’s cock through his jeans and realizes that they are in fact outside for all of Jason’s neighbors to see.

“I need to get the door,” Jason says. Tim pulls away and nods. He seems to be mourning the kissing, but continues to grind lightly against Jason’s abdomen.

Once they get into the apartment, Jason books it to his bedroom. As soon as they land on the bed Tim climbs on top of him. The guy clearly likes to be in control and Jason would be lying if he said he wasn’t super into that. Tim unbuttons his shirt and starts sucking hickeys into his chest and abdomen.

He will have to thank Dick later for going to stay with his girlfriend for the weekend. It’s the first time that Jason is glad that Dick moved in to Roy’s room. Roy was always a nightmare when he brought someone home.

Tim’s kisses and bites are getting lower and lower. When he finally reaches the edge of Jason’s jeans he pulls away and Jason lets out a disappointed sound.

“I like you,” Tim said, still straddling Jason’s thighs.

“I like you too,” Jason said. He can’t tear his eyes away from Tim’s lips, swollen red from kissing.

“I like you a lot. And don’t get me wrong, right now I’m really excited to have sex with you, but I want more from this.” Jason just looked at him, baffled, “If i’m being too forward just go back to kissing me.”

“No, I like you so much,” Jason said, “It’s freaking me out a bit actually. How much I like you.”

He shouldn’t. This goes bad every time, but it’s hard to make that decision when a flustered Tim is on top of him, looking at him with those blue eyes.

“I want more from this too.”

Tim let out a little giggle and went back to attacking his chest.

“How do you want to do this? Do you have any… preferences?”

“I like to top,” Tim said without any of the shyness he had come across when he first met the boy. “But I’m flexible.”

“No,” Jason said, his voice definitely pitched higher than his usual speaking voice, “That is okay with me. ” Most of his past partners had assumed that he wanted to top or that he was more dominant. He liked that Tim never seemed to make assumptions about him.

“But first,” Tim said, stripping out of his shirt, “I want you to suck my cock.”

Jason nodded eagerly. Not too eagerly he hoped. He was less self conscious that usual, and Tim seemed to be really into him so that helped. They repositioned on the bed so that he could unbuckle Tim’s pants and pull out his gorgeous cock.

“God I want your mouth,” Tim said to him, “Suck it.”

Jason could feel himself twitch at the order. Tim was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Jason moaned as he took him into his mouth. Two hands immediately tangled in his hair and he felt so small underneath him.

He opened his eyes and looked up to see Tim looking down at him. Those blue eyes looked so commanding from where Jason was at now.

“So fucking good.” Tim said, “Do you like that? Me talking to you like that?”

Jason just moaned.

“Use your words, Jason,” Tim said.

Jason pulled off, “Sorry it’s a bit hard to talk to you with dick in my mouth.”

Tim made a face, “Please don’t call it a dick.”

“Noted,” Jason said and pulled himself back up the bed so he was nose to nose with Tim again, “And I really like the way that you are talking to me,”

“Noted,” Tim said and pulled him into a kiss

Yeah, Tim was perfect for him.

Jason wakes up to Tim curled at his side. He looks so innocent, as if he hadn’t spent last night fucking Jason’s brains out. Jason hadn’t felt this immediately comfortable with someone in his life. There was something special about Tim and he hoped that he wouldn’t find a way to fuck it up.

Jason hears the familiar sound of someone in the house. Probably Dick just getting home, but he hears voices. He is in the hallway before he realizes that it's Roy and suddenly regrets leaving his room with no shirt on. He knows that his chest is covered in bruises from last night and doesn’t feel like Roy’s commentary.

Roy and Jason are sitting at the counter chatting about something Jason doesn’t care about. His head screams at him to turn around now. Something is telling him this conversation doesn’t end well.

“Hey Jason,” Roy says, “You look…” His lips quirk up in a smile, “like you’ve been fucked pretty good.”

Jason can’t control the ridiculous blush that he can feel burning his cheeks. He was still pretty shy about his sex life, even around roy

“Somebody in there? You didn’t tell me you were seeing someone.”

“It’s new.” Jason grits out. He isn’t going to give him any more information than he needs to.

“Wow,” Dick said, smirking. As if he has any business in Jason’s personal life just because he’s his roommate. “You found someone bigger than you to throw you around or what?”  
“No no no, Dick, Jason likes to get little twinks to kick his ass. He likes them short and bossy.”

Jason buried his face in his hands, “He is still here, so if you could not speculate now that would be great.”

There’s a voice behind him, “Uh, Jason? Have you seen my pants?” He turns to see Tim, wrapped up in a blanket. Jason only has a moment to take in the gorgeous boy before his face drops into a look of horror, “Dick?” He nearly yells.

“Timmy? What the fuck?”

Tim turns and runs back to Jason’s room.

“What was that?” Roy asks, “Who is he?”

“My little brother,” Dick growls out.

Roy bursts out into laughter.

Jason feels sick.

Dick had been shocked to put it lightly when he realized that Tim was the person Jason had slept with last night and the first thing Jason thought was that this can’t be the thing that keeps him from dating Tim.

That’s the first thing that he thought, the second had more to do with the fact that Dick had punched him in the nose.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jason yelled. He was ready to hit Dick back, but Roy had gotten between them. Roy gave him a look. Everyone there knew that he could kick Dick’s ass, but he shouldn’t. That wouldn’t get him anywhere.

“What’s wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you? That’s my baby brother in there?” Dick shouted, pointing vaguely in the direction of Jason’s room where Tim must be listening to their conversation.

Jason wasn’t going to speak for him, but he wasn’t a kid and Jason really didn’t like how controlling Dick seemed to be about him.

Dick’s brother. Jason had slept with Dick’s brother. The perfect person happened to be Dick’s brother.

Not wanting to deal with him anymore, Jason turned to go back to his bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Dick shouted.

“To help your brother find his pants,” Jason said.

He opened the door to see Tim sat on his bed peering up at him. Tim immediately rushed to him, “Oh god, you’re nose.” He said. He cupped Jason’s face to inspect it for any further damage, “Are you okay?” Jason didn't realize, but it must have been bleeding. It sure as hell was throbbing.

“I’m fine. Dick’s just lucky I didn’t hit back.”

“God, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault.”

“I’m fairly certain you weren’t the one throwing punches. There was no good reason for him to react like that.”

“I get it,” Tim started, looking at his feet, “If you don’t want to do… you know… this.” He gestured between the two of them.

“No, I want to be with you. I thought that it might have been too much for you.”

“No, I really like you. Like I said last night. And you’re like, really good in bed. I’m not going to let my brother having a hissy fit mess that up.”

Fucking perfect. Everything he did was fucking perfect. If he didn’t care then neither did Dick.

Tim smiled wide for a second and then spoke, “I should probably go talk to him.”

“You should probably find your pants first,” Jason said.

Tim pursed his lips, “You’re probably right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
